Oh! The Possibilities
by goldeneyedgirl247
Summary: The marauders come across a strange book in the restricted section of the library. The book outlines the rules to interesting muggle games with a twist, such as truth or dare, spin the bottle, and many more. What will happen? Read on to find out!
1. Finding The Book

Oh! The Possibilities!

Chapter 1: Finding the Book

I hope you enjoy this! It's my first FanFic ever, although I've read waaaay too many. I will most likely be updating once or twice a week. Please leave a review!!! I will answer them all!!!

-GG

* * *

He had been searching thought the restricted section of the library when Remus Lupin came across a well worn out book with faded gold lettering across the front. Interested, Remus abandoned his search for advanced potion making, his attention turning to the strange, heavy book, its weight weighing down his hand. Placing it on a table with a loud thump, Remus turned his eyes to the cover, but unfortunately was loudly interrupted right away.

"Moony!" James Potter cried, approaching quickly. Remus shoved the book under the table, not wanting James to snatch it up. "I can't write this stupid essay! I mean, who really care about blasted blast-ended skrewts? It's not like I'm ever going to even see one."

"You might be surprised." Remus replied, amused. "I hear Hagrid has got a fondness for them."

"Yes, well, Hagrid has also got a fondness for dragons, apparently. Last week he told me he wished he could keep one at Hogwarts! The man is mad. Oh, and let's not forget the time we were almost eaten by his bloody Acromantula, Arawhatever! Stupid giant spiders."

Remus chuckled, smiling at the memory. "Yes, who could ever forget the time Sirius though it would be cool if we followed the trail of spiders! That was definitely one of his more brilliant ideas. I swear, Peter almost wet himself."

"He did wet himself, mate!" James retorted grinning uncontrollably.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me about? Blast-ended skrewts?" Although he enjoyed reminiscing with his friend, Remus was eager to find out what was in the mysterious book.

"Yes," James replied, a smile creeping onto his face. "But I'm much more interested in what you're trying to hide from me under the desk." He continued, grabbing the book from Remus's hands.

Remus's face fell. He had wanted to read it first, to make sure it didn't have anything to do with something that would ultimately get the marauders killed, of course.

"A Book of Wizarding Games and Traditions," James read. "Hmm, seems like an odd book to be in the restricted section." He wondered aloud.

Remus groaned. He could only guess what might be inside the mysterious book. James flipped through the pages, landing on the table of contents, glancing over the names of each of the chapters.

"Look here Moony!" James said, pointing to a brief description of the book.

It read: _This book contains almost every wizarding game to known to man, and if played according to the rules, and if each of the proper spells are put into place, every wizard is guaranteed to have fun and get into a bit of mischief. So, grab a bunch of your friends and see what the book has to offer. Each of our unique games are sure to excite and challenge you. Good luck, reader._

"Good luck? What do you think that means?" James asked Remus, confused.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Replied Remus, suddenly very tired, and truthfully afraid of the night and days to come. Who knew what the book would hold? It was in the restricted section, and therefore bound to cause trouble.

"You bet." James answered, as he ran off to find Sirius and Peter. It was going to be a long night.

xxx

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter gathered around the large book that had been placed minutes ago by James in the center of their room.

James began to speak. "Remus found this book earlier today in the library, and I personally think we could have some fun with it."

"Well, what is it?" Peter asked, confused.

"Apparently it holds every game known to wizard" Remus supplied.

"And every user is guaranteed to have fun and get into a bit of mischief" James elaborated.

Sirius laughed. "Sounds like that little speech came straight from the book."

James blushed slightly.

"Tell us what's in the book Prongs," Peter asked, saving James from further embarrassment.

"Well, they're basically just games."

"Tell us something we _wouldn't _be able to interpret from the tile now, please." Remus added, annoyed.

"Fine, gee, you guys can be pushy." James replied, slightly hurt. "Some of the ones I've read about are called spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. They're party games apparently, and get this; they were originally made up by muggles. The only this magical about them are the spells you place on the player at the beginning, so they can never back out!"

"Back out of what? You only told us the games names!" Sirius asked sounding quite bored.

"Well, the first one, spin the bottle, its title is pretty self explanatory-"

He was cut off by an annoyed Moony, "the title makes me imagine people sitting in a circle, spinning around an empty butterbeer bottle."

"Well, ya." James responded. "It kind of is."

"Are you nutters?" Sirius asked.

"No!" James replied indignantly, "I am not. There's more, if you'd let me finish for once." Sirius snorted. "So, you sit in a circle and someone spins an empty butterbeer bottle around, and then, they have to kiss the person it lands on." James finished, looking pleased with himself.

The other three boys stared at him.

"Are you suggesting that you want to kiss us Prongsie?" Sirius asked, seriously.

James's face twisted into one of utter horror. "Hell no! Eurgh. Just thinking about it is disgusting."

"You sure, because it's OK to have these feelings. We'll still accept you as long as you don't hit on us. We did accept Moony's furry little problem." Sirius then received a lovely pink pillow to the face via a very angry James.

"I am completely straight! And you know it git!" James was seething with anger directed towards Sirius. He _really _didn't like to have hismasculinity challenged.

"Alright! Alright!" Cried Sirius, his hands up and guarding his face. "Call off the dogs!" He laughed at his own, not very funny pun.

"Just keep going Prongs," Remus said, in attempt to calm down James.

"Fine." James said and took a deep breath before continuing. "I though that maybe we could play a few of these games with the girls? If we do the spells beforehand right, they'll HAVE to go through with everything! It's a win-win situation for all of us! Sirius will get to snog all the girls he hasn't before, Peter would finally have his fist kiss-" The others, mostly Sirius hooted with laughter "- Remus would, I dunno, be able to show the girls that he's more than just a geek, and I would _finally _get to kiss Lily."

The boys sighed, finally understanding. James had had a crush on Lily Evens for the past few years. In fact, crush was practically the understatement of the year. He had an obsession, and infatuation.

"I fail to see how this situation would be win-win for the girls?" Remus pointed out, always the logical one.

"Are you suggesting that it would be possible not to want a kiss from me Moony?" Sirius asked, "Come on, you have to admit I'm a sex god. Consider that their win! A chance to snog me! If I weren't me I'd be throwing myself off the astronomy tower for an opportunity like this!" Rolling their eyes at Sirius's comment the other three marauders chuckled.

"Or," James suggested. "We could play a different games. The one that I liked most was called Truth or Dare."

"What's that one? I think I've heard of it." Peter exclaimed, still excited at the prospect of being kissed by anyone but his mum.

"Well, you go around and everyone is asked if they would rather tell a truth or do a dare, and the other people ask them question and make them do stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Remus asked, somewhat afraid.

"Anything." James replied, "Or something bad happens."

"What will happen?" Peter asked.

"Whatever we decide." James answered. 'For example, we could have the book make you kiss professor McGonigal if you don't complete a dare or answer truthfully."

"Bloody brilliant." Sirius whispered. "Let's do that one.

"When do we start?" Asked Remus, knowing he would one day regret it.

Deciding to ask the girls to play in the morning, the marauders crawled into their separate beds; think of the things they would make each other do. Oh! The possibilities!

"Good luck," Remus though, as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Hope it was OK!!! Keep reading it gets better :)

And do try something out for me, it's a new spell and I'm only just beginning Hogwarts, so I'm not quite sure how it do it properly. Move your wand (cursor) down a bit to the little green button that says Review, and click it. SOMETHING MAGICAL WILL HAPPEN, I PROMISE!!!!

-GG xox


	2. Let The Games Begin

Oh! The Possibilities!

Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own HP!

Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it!

-GG xox

* * *

"Today is the day! Today is the day!" James, Remus and Peter awoke to Sirius's lovely, shrill chant.

"Today is the day! Today is the day! Today is the day! Today is the day! Today is the day! Today is the-" Sirius was cut off by James's pillow to his head.

"Hey!" He screamed. "What was _that _for?"

"For you being an idiot," Replied Remus, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. As soon as he did this, however, he regretted it. Sirius was jumping up and down on his bed completely naked. He quickly covered his eyes, chucking a pillow of his own at Sirius.

"And what was _that _for?!" Sirius screamed again, climbing back on to his bed, rubbing his bottom.

"For scarring me for life, you fool." Remus responded, eyes still covered by the pillow he had been holding. "Put some clothes on!"

Grumbling as he reached for his robe, Sirius obliged.

xxx

Finally, after an hour of James trying to get his hair perfectly messy, Sirius making faces at himself in the mirror, Peter trying on every identical piece of clothing he owned, and Remus trying to hurry the lot of them up, the marauders proudly made their was down the stair case from the boys dormitories, through the Gryffindor common room, out the portrait hole, and down to the great hall for breakfast.

Upon their arrival, Sirius promptly forgot about their purpose that breakfast, which he had been so excited for that morning, focusing on nothing but the mounds of food that lay before him.

"Sirius! Let's get down to business," James said, nudging him in the ribs, and interrupting his maple syrup drinking. "We have to ask the girls if they'll meet us tonight in the common room for truth or dare."

"I'm sure they won't agree," persisted Remus.

"We'll make them agree," Peter answered firmly.

"Alrightly then," Sirius said. "Here come our victims." All four marauders' eyes turned towards the entrance of the great hall, as Lily Evans appeared with her friend Alice Keen, and Alice's boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Slightly behind them walked Eve Johnson, a dark haired girl, pretty with sharp features and braided hair, who played beater for Gryffindor house team, and her close friend Danielle Pool, a washed out looking, curly haired blond with a never-fading far away look in her sparking blue eyes, who was known for being more that a little off her rocker and preferred to be called Elle.

"Oy! You there!" James called, waving to the five students. "Over here!"

Much to their delight, Lily, Alice, Frank, Eve and Elle began walking towards them and took the unoccupied seats opposite Sirius, James, Peter and Remus.

"Having a good morning?" Remus greeted them cheerfully.

"Good?" Lily said, it sounded like a question. "It's a Monday, we have a charms lesson due this afternoon that I haven't finished, and I just got an owl announcing that my awful excuse for a sister, who hates me by the way, is getting married and I'm to be the maid of honour!" Lily paused for a breath. "You should have asked yesterday."

Peter chuckled as he bit into another pancake. "We didn't exactly have the best wake up call either."

This remark earned him a smack on the head from Sirius, who shot him an angry look.

Changing the subject, James brought the conversation back on track. "Would you five like to play a game this evening?" He asked, politely including the other two nameless girls.

"What kind of game, Potter?" Eve asked her captain.

"Er," James faltered. "You know… the fun kind?"

"The fun kind?" Lily responded, confused and annoyed. "Thanks for that remarkably clear description."

"What he meant to say," interrupted Remus, "was, would you three like to partake in a game of truth or dare, tonight, in the common room?"

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked, confused.

"It's a game where you have to either do a dare or tell a truth." Supplied Sirius.

"It's a stupid muggle game," added Lily. "Why would we want to play with you?"

"It is not stupid." Asserted Peter indignantly, "It's a win-win situation."

"Beg your pardon?" Lily asked, not able to see her win.

"Er… nothing." Peter murmured.

"You get the chance to kiss me! I would throw myself in front of an angry hippogriff for a chance like that! Gosh, I would up in my bathroom primping for _hours!_" Sirius answered dramatically, without a hint of a joke in his voice.

The others merely raised their eyebrows. Was it even possible for one person to be so cocky? Apparently so.

"Of course Sirius. Who could resist you, with your overwhelming modesty?" Responded Eve warily.

"Thanks love. What's modesty again Remus?" He asked turning to his friend "Does it have something to do with my winning smile?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity Remus responded, "I'll explain it again later. It may take a while."

After a few minutes of deliberation, Frank announced, "Well, It sounds fun to me," Grinning at his girlfriend he asked, "You in, Alice?"

"I'm in if you're in," added Alice smiling happily, and clasping Frank's hand in excitement.

"I'm up for it." Eve exclaimed. "You in Elle?"

"Sure," She replied.

"You can't be serious!" Cried an exasperated Lily.

"Of course we are!" Sirius replied. "I'm always serious."

Everyone but Sirius who emitted a bark of laughter groaned at his pun. They were far past laughing at Sirius's 'serious' jokes.

"And that was seriously not funny," James replied, and turned to his crush. "Why Evans?" He asked. "Are you chicken?"

"N-no." Lily responded. "Of course not! I just don't want to join! It's a stupid game!"

"Is itty bitty head girl Lily Evans afwaid of a widdle game?" Sirius joined in.

"No! I'm not afraid, I just-"

"You're chiiiiicken." Peter added, as the three of them proceeded to make clucking noises as they flapped their arms as wings.

"I'm not!"

"PROVE IT!" They bellowed.

"I will!" Lily replied.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that itty bitty head girl?" Sirius taunted, enjoying himself.

"I'm going to play your stupid game, and make you all wish you had never wanted me to play!" Lily cried. With that, she turned on her heels and headed out of the great hall.

"Phase one, partially complete." Remus announced to his fellow marauders.

That night the marauders, Eve, Frank, Alice and a steaming Lily gathered in the Gryffindor common room to commence the game. Elle soon wandered in, claiming that a wrackspurt must have gotten her, as the meeting had slipped her mind. James began the meeting by reading the rules of the game aloud.

"Truth or Dare is a commonly played muggle game, however, in the wizarding world, a twist has been added to its simplicity. Muggles are often able to get out of telling the truth or doing their dares. You however will not. Brewing and drinking the following potion will guarantee this fact."

"What potion?" Lily snapped. "I didn't agree to this!"

"Are you going to back down?" Asked Sirius.

"No! Just keep reading."

"Alright, well, the potion is pretty basic, and Peter nicked all of the ingredients this morning, and moony brewed it at lunch."

"And you didn't even bring me any food," muttered Remus under his breath.

"I was wondering who caused that explosion! It was your distraction, wasn't it? Slughorn was livid!" Frank interrupted.

"Yes," Sirius responded a glassy look in his eyes. "It was one of my better distractions. Snape was completely covered in that advanced enlargement potion! His nose swelled to the size of a balloon!"

The other marauders howled with laughter.

"It was amazing! I can't believe we had never though of it before!" James exclaimed.

"I thought it was rather juvenile, actually," Lily sniffed.

"Er, me too." James said quickly. The others snickered.

"Can we just get this game over with?" Remus whined.

"Sure, sure," James replied. "We just have to figure out a cruel enough punishment for those stupid enough to try and resist completing their dares or telling the complete truth."

"What about the one from last nigh, eh? Naked Quidditch!" Sirius suggested.

"Urm, I don't think that would work," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Seeing as only two of us play Quidditch."

"Er, right," Sirius replied.

"So what else could the punishment be?" Lily asked, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

"Well, you could have to jump in the lake?" Suggested Alice.

"Not nearly cruel enough," Remus laughed. "James and Sirius do that for fun."

"But what about the giant squid?" Asked Elle ernestly.

"Well, what do you think makes it fun?" Supplied Peter, grinning.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok," James interjected once he had caught his breath. "I still say you have to kiss McGonagall,"

"How about Snape?" Suggested Frank.

"Yuck. Never! You wouldn't do that me, would you Frank? I wouldn't be able to survive something like that!" Sirius shrieked, "No woman would ever want to kiss these perfect lips again! They would be covered in Snape grease!"

Eve laughed, "And you would rather kiss McGonagall?"

"Of course!" Sirius replied, "See, the boys and I have this theory about her and old Dumbledore. If she's good enough for the old bag, she's good enough for me! Plus who knows what's going on under those robes?"

"Oy!" Yelled Remus, chucking the pillow he had been leaning on at Sirius's head.

Sirius cried outraged, "That was the second time today!"

"Yes," Remus replied. "And the second time you deserved it!"

"What for?" Sirius inquired.

"For painting horrible mental images in my head."

"Bloody hell, he's right" James replied chucking another pillow, but missing. "Thanks for that mate."

"Any time." Sirius replied, smiling.

"So that's it?" Alice inquired, "If we lie or don't follow through in our dare we have to kiss professor McGonagall?

"Yes, I think so." Lily replied sighing. She hadn't wanted to agree, but also didn't want to be called a chicken again.

"Alright then!" James said, "Let's get this going then." He quickly murmured the incantation and their decided punishment as he sprinkled the final ingredients into the bubbling electric blue coloured potion.

"Let the games begin," Remus sighed to himself.

* * *

Like I said, hope you liked this chapter. Please review! It makes my day! It's not even that hard! Just the press of a button.

-GG xoxxo


	3. Round One

Oh! The Possibilities!

Chapter 3: Round One

Thanks the reviews!!! I hope you like this chapter! I had fun writing it...

-GG

* * *

In turn, each of the students drained their glasses of the foul potion, faces contorting in disgust at the taste that was apparently reminiscent of that of a slug, or so Sirius had decided after cautiously sipping his. No one wanted to know how Sirius had come to know that fun fact.

When they were all ready, James took charge again. "According to the book, the oldest person goes first, and they can ask anyone they want. Then, whoever gets asked has to ask someone else, and so on."

"Alright then! Let's get this show on the road" Exclaimed Sirius impatiently, arms crossed, tapping his foot. "Who shall be the first victim?"

"Alright," Remus said. "My birthday is on January 26th. Anyone before that?"

Everyone shook his or her head. Remus though for a moment before selecting Alice, "Truth or dare," He asked.

Alice sipped a sharp breath of air. "Can you take it easy on me?" She asked Remus, "It's only the first round."

"Maybe," He replied cryptically. "Truth or dare?" Remus asked again.

Truth. I don't know if I can handle a dare from a marauder yet," Alice giggled.

"Sure," Remus replied, thinking. He had never played this kind of game before, and was unsure of what kinds of questions were asked.

Remus blurted out the first question that came to his mind, "What did you score on your charms essay."

"I got an E," Alice responded straight away, relieved.

Sirius sighed dramatically, "What a waste of a turn Moony!" He cried, "That's not the kind of question you're supposed to ask! Who cares what she got on that report? I wanted to know that good stuff, like her best snogging tips! And who out of her dorm mates is more in love with me! Oh, and don't forget what she thinks of my manliness." He said, flexing his muscles.

Frank put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders protectively, and cast a warning look at Sirius, who must have understood because he didn't take his joke any further.

"Thank you for that Sirius." Eve rolled her eyes. "Who's your pick Alice?"

"Er," Alice replied, thinking. "Eve, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She answered straight away.

Thinking for a moment Alice paused before saying, "I dare you to seduce Sirius with your best pickup lines."

"Pickup lines?" She asked, smirking. "Easy." The Quidditch played sauntered over to Sirius, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Hey, babe," She said, setting up. "If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal just to get your kiss."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, restraining himself as the others burst out laughing.

"Hey, is that your wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" She continued, whispering sexily, her body pressed up against his.

Everyone laughed again.

Eve continued, not losing steam, "Interested in making some magic together? My wand is at the ready. I'm not an Animagus but sometimes I can be real animal."

Sirius by this point was bright red, and readjusted his position on the couch, crossing his legs.

"Do you want to head to the Shrieking Shack? We could do some shrieking of our own." She asked, their mouths practically touching.

This time Sirius responded, "I'd love to make you shriek, babe. Hagrid's not the only giant on campus if you know what I mean!"

Eve raised her eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Sirius nodded, grinding into her, "You know Platform 9 and 3/4? Well, I can think of something else with the exact same measurements." Everyone tried to hold back their giggles. Wasn't this supposed to be Eve's bad pick up lines dare?

Just as Sirius went in for the kiss, Eve backed away, and flitted towards her chair. "Mission accomplished," She announced, as Sirius sunk lower into the couch, ashamed of having been so easily turned on. "Lily, truth or dare," Eve asked, grinning.

"Dare, dare, dare, dare," Sirius chanted and was soon joined by the others.

"Alright! Dare it is." Lily knew almost at once she would regret it. Eve wasn't a marauder, but Lily sometimes wondered why. She was just as mischievous.

"I dare you," Eve paused thinking of a way to humiliate her friend, "To propose to Dumbledore tomorrow at breakfast in front of the whole school."

"Propose?" Lily faltered, "As in marriage?"

"The very same," Eve replied.

Elle looked confused, "No offense Lils, but I don't think you're his type."

The others laughed, by Elle remained serious. "No! Really! I don't know if he likes women in general. You see he seems to be so affected by garlets that there really is no other possible answer."

"Garlets?" Remus asked.

"Apparently they're invisible creatures that float through your head and make you unable to utter coherent sentences." Alice supplied, rolling her eyes at her friends many ludicrous beliefs. "And apperenaly they're partial to homosexuals."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That would explain his start of the year speech," Sirius mused. "Dimwit! Whimper! Merriment! Yank!" They all laughed reminiscing, "That never seemed to make much sense to me."

"Yes well, a lot of things don't make sense to you." Remus added, and they all laughed again with the exception of a hurt looking Sirius.

"Let's get back to the game shall we?" James pointed out, "Since Lily can't go until tomorrow, we might as well move on, eh?"

"Yes, let's," Frank answered, eagerly waiting his turn.

Lily smiled, happy to finally be getting a turn to torture someone, she scanned the room, "Sirius, truth or dare."

"Dare," He answered, as she had known he would.

"You know the teacher's bathroom on the third floor? I happen to have overheard the password." Lily grinned, and the marauders smirked. They had of course known the password for years due to their trusty map.

"So…?" Sirius responded in confusion.

"So, I dare you to go and take a bath in the teachers bathroom," She finished. "And you have to be naked."

Sirius palled, "But what if a teacher walks in, naked!" He whined, "What if it's Slughorn!" They all shuddered.

"Are you saying you would rather kiss McGonagall than take a bath in the biggest, most luxurious bathroom of the school? Are you, Sirius Black, chicken?" Lily taunted.

"N-no," He stammered, as the all set off, following Lily in the direction of the bathroom.

xxx

They finally arrived at the ugly stone goblin that stood guard in front of the teachers' bathroom, and Lily uttered the password, "Minty fresh."

The goblin leaped aside, unveiling a rather large changing room. The changing room was divided up, providing each of the teachers with their own respective areas. Towards the grand, golden entrance to the bath was a short table piled high with white towels.

"Ok Sirius," Lily began, "Grab a towel, pick a changing room, and get in that bath!"

Sirius ran towards the towels. He wasn't one to be modest, but he wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Sirius definitely didn't want a teacher to see him. He was used to getting in trouble for being in places he wasn't supposed to be, but this time his oppressor would be seeing a lot more of him than necessary. Hastily picking Professor McGonagall's changing room, he sat down in her chair as he began to strip, leaving his clothes on the floor. _Might as well give the girls a treat, _he thought as he wrapped the towel around his waist, exposing his well-toned chest muscles. Sirius admired his fine self in the mirror, posing for an imaginary camera.

"Sirius! What's taking you so long?" Called James, "Not staring at yourself in McGonagall's mirror, are you? And please tell me you didn't sit in her chair!"

Sirius froze, "Why?"

Remus let out a snort of laughter, "Because she's probably sat in it naked, you idiot!"

With a somewhat girly shriek, Sirius fled the changing room. The girls, however, let the girly shriek slide, seeing as his chest and arms were, well, far from girly. Strutting with his head held high into the bath area, Sirius contemplated the choices of the colour of his bubbles, selecting pink and purple shades. The bubbles quickly filled the pool sized tub, sending the scent of roses into the air.

"Very manly," Eve commented.

"I thought so," Replied Sirius, smiling. "Only real men are brave enough to bathe in pink and purple bubbles."

Laughing as they went, everyone left Sirius to his bath and began to return to the common room. They were about to mount the staircase when the heard a shriek, much like the one Sirius had emitted earlier. The eight of them rushed back to the bathroom and found a soaking wet Sirius opposite a furious McGonagall, both clad only in towels.

"Sirius Black! What is the meaning of this!?" She screamed.

"Er, I-I, fancied a bath?" Sirius whimpered, terrified.

"Wrong answer! Get out at once! Look forward to detention for the rest of the year, and 50 points from Gryffindor!" She clutched at her towel grasping it around her tighter.

"But Professor!"

"No buts." McGonagall responded, seething. "And you!" She turned to the eight students huddled in the corner, "Detention as well for being in this area! This is a privet bath, restricted from students."

"Yes Professor" They chorused monotonously, but trying to contain their laughter for seeing their head of house yelling at Sirius in only her towel.

"Now get to your common room at once!" She cried, and they all ran without looking back, even Sirius who hazardously scooped up his clothes in one arm, and kept his towel from falling with the other.

"Bloody brilliant, Lily," James confided in his crush on the way.

"I thought so," She answered, smiling widely.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 3. Liked it? Hated it? LET ME KNOW!!! Leave a review!!! Please? It's what I see when I look into the Mirror of Erised!!!

I promise to have more Lily/James fluff later on as well!

-GG xox


	4. A Lovely Proposal

Oh! The Possibilities!

Chapter 4: A Lovely Proposal

I must admit I don't love this chapter. It seems like a filler, but it was unavoidable. It sets up a lot of future dares. Either way please leave a review! :D

-GG

* * *

The next morning Lily Evans rose early, just before the sun came fully into view. She had always been an early riser, but today she just couldn't make herself sleep any longer. She was going to have to propose to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Why on earth had she agreed to this? Lily still didn't know. Fretting as she checked over her potion essay, Lily wondered how she would ever pull this off. Maybe she could go down to breakfast early and whisper the question to him? No. Eve had said that she had to propose in front of the entire the school. Bloody hell, she would be ruined.

Finally her dorm mates woke up, and together they made their way down for breakfast, practically having to pull Lily along.

"Come on Lils!" Eve cried, over dramatically as they neared the great hall, "its just Dumbledore! He likes you. You would think that I dared you to kiss a troll or something!"

As they rounded the corner on the stairs, the girls found Sirius Black, the sex god himself, leaning against the banister, smirking, "That's not a bad one, actually." He raised an eyebrow, "I like the way you think."

Although most girls would have gotten flustered over such a compliment from _the_ Sirius Black, Eve just responded coolly, "There are a lot more where that came from."

"I know." He responded.

Her flirtatious manner caused her friends to raise their eyebrows. Eve had never seemed even remotely interested in Sirius, no matter how many time they told her he was practically her male equivalent (besides being immature, cocky and just plain annoying). Sirius, on the other hand seemed oblivious as he led the way into the great hall.

Once the girls had taken their seats facing Frank and the marauders, James called the meeting to order.

"Alright, Lily, it's time to propose to old Dumbledore. Eve, may you repeat the dare?"

Lily rolled her eyes at James's formal matter. So he _could_ be serious, she though, but pushed it from her mind.

Eve began, "You, Lily Evans, or Lily soon to be Dumbledore, have to propose, in front of the entire school to Albus Dumbledore. Otherwise known as our headmaster."

"I know who he is, Eve."

"I should hope so. It would be very irresponsible of you to marry a man you don't know!" Sirius reprimanded, jokingly.

"You go around shagging people you don't know." Remus pointed out.

James stifled a laugh and the girls raised their eyebrows, looking at Sirius.

"It's different!" He insisted, not even having the decency to blush.

"Now, back to little Miss Evans here," Eve continued, "I would like to make a few things clear. First of all, you can absolutely not go up to him. It has to be shouted so that the whole school can hear."

"But how will I make everyone pay attention?" Lily pleaded.

"You're a smart witch, you'll figure it out," Sirus smirked. "Also, you can't just say will you marry me. You have to mean it. Even get down on one knee!" He seemed a little too excited.

"I though it was Eve's dare?" She asked.

"I've given him permission to help with the details." Lily groaned. Oh no.

"And before I forget," Sirius pulled out a purple box that contained an engagement ring with one of the biggest (and fakest) diamonds Lily had every seen. "Here's your ring."

They're going to pay, Lily thought as her face turned red. Especially the sex god, Black. When she was done with him, he wouldn't even be able to _have_ sex let alone be considered a god of any kind. Lily smirked slightly as the image of Sirius whining about his attractiveness going to waste.

James watched her with fascination. He couldn't help but wonder if Lily would chicken out. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stand up in front of everyone, and full out ask the headmaster to marry him. However, he was not at all surprised as Lily sighed and clambered on to the table. In fact, James was beaming with pride.

"Excuse me?" Lily shouted, unsure. A few head turned towards her, but turned back to their conversations immediately.

"Excuse me!" Lily tried again. Now more people were staring, but Dumbledore himself had not looked her way.

Letting out a breath of air and massaging her temples Lily Evans pointed her wand to her neck and muttered, "_Sonorus_." She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily cried out. All eyes were on her at one, and her words resounded off the walls, loud, clear, and magically enhanced as if she had used a microphone. Lily stumbled back slightly, caught off guard at the loudness of her own voice. Professor Dumbledore himself turned to her, his eyes sparkling.

"Er- Professor? I've been thinking lately, and I've realized," She gulped, "I've realized that I have feelings for you." The marauders tried to contain their laughter. "And I hope that they have not gone on unrequited. In fact, I'm sure they haven't. You're quirky and odd, but I love the way you think," Lily smiled bravely before getting down on one knee, " Actually, I love everything about you. Professor Dumbledore, Albus. I will you marry me?" Bright red, she opened the box, revealing the ring. Every student in the great hall let out a gasp, turning to see how Dumbledore would react.

Before he could respond, James stood up on the bench, and began to clap. Slowly, everyone else began to clap as well, until every student was clapping energetically, congratulating Lily on her performance. Because of James, everyone, even the staff had assumed that the proposal had been a joke. Sirius, however, was livid.

Smacking James son the head he asked, "Why the hell would you do that? I wanted to see how he would react! Now Evans won't even get detention!" James just smiled at Lily, and for the first time he could remember, she genuinely smiled back.

When the students had finally calmed down, Dumbledore stood up. Lily buried her face in Elle's robes. "Oh no. God no," She murmured.

"Miss Evans?" He called out, "Thank you for that lovely proposal, but I really don't think you're my type." Everyone laughed. "Miss Evans had indeed given me the perfect segue into the very topic I would like to now introduce. As Christmas is fast approaching, the staff and I have concluded that in the spirit of festiveness, this year, the students will be putting on a play, by a muggle, William Shakespeare called Romeo and Juliet."

Some students cheered, while other looked around, confused.

"A play," Dumbledore continued, "is when people pretend to be someone or something they are not. It is a muggle form of entertainment."

"You mean they lie about who they are to make people laugh?" Sirius called out confused.

"Precisely." Dumbledore answered, "But also to make people cry or simply to feel."

Understanding began to dawn of some of the perplexed faces in the great hall.

Professor Dumbledore continued. "The play, is to be directed by our very own Professor Slughorn, and you are all encourage to try out." Sirius snorted, muttering under his breath. "Auditions will be held this evening right here, in the great hall at 8 o'clock, after dinner. Thank you all, especially Miss Evans, and good luck!" Lily blushed again.

"This is going to be amazing!" Lily cried out excitedly, after everyone had settled down. "I am definitely going to try for the role of Juliet. Romeo and Juliet is the greatest love story of all time." The other girls nodded in agreement, but the boys, with the obvious exception of Remus looked confused.

"Sounds stupid to me," Sirius snorted. "If I wanted a love story, I would go find a girl and make some." He smirked, "But I wouldn't mind doing it with an audience."

Remus smacked Sirius with The Daily Prophet. "What is with you and smacking me!?" He asked, outraged.

"What is with you and saying stupid things?" Remus responded.

"Fair enough." Sirius sighed, jokingly. "But I wasn't kidding…" He trailed off suggestively, earning another smack.

James chuckled at his friends before asking, "Who's up next then? Sirius Black, cast your dare."

* * *

Don't worry, the R&J isn't going to become a total focal point of the story, it just makes for a couple of great dares! Sirius is up next... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

-GG xo


	5. Musings and Eye Rolling

Oh! The Possibilities!

Chapter 5: Musings and Eye Rolling

Hey!!! I haven't dropped off the face of the earth!!! I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update!!! My life is SO crazy right now it's not funny!!! I am super super super busy, it's actually a miracle I have even finished this chapter!!! I literally shut myself in my room with a giant cookie and told myself I was going to have to finish chapter this tonight. I'll have you know that I didn't even leave my room for a glass of milk!!! Et voila, it is (finally) done!!! I hope you like this chapter, and if it's a bit off, I'm sorry...Maybe I _should _have gotten that milk... Oh well :D

-GG xo

* * *

"Alright." Sirius chuckled. "Remus. Truth or dare?"

Remus sighed deeply, defeated. He had been in the process of hiding under the table from Sirius when his best friend had chosen him as his victim. Great.

Sirius smiled evilly, "But we know what you're going to pick, right? You wouldn't disgruntle the marauders name by choosing truth, would you? Plus, there's no point. We already know everything about you."

"You mean disgrace?"

"Ya, sure, whatever." Sirius tapped his foot impatiently, "I never remember that word."

Remus, knowing there would be no way of walking away unscathed sighed again before sealing the fate he already knew would be bleak, "Dare," He breathed.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

Sirius sat on the edge of his bench, rubbing his chin, eyes closed and immersed in thought. Contemplating every option, Sirius finally settled on one. One that would mortify the shy boy beyond belief.

"I dare you, Moony, to try out for the part of Romilda in that muggle play." Sirius smirked, brushing his hair out of his piercing eyes.

"You mean Romeo?" Remus asked tiredly. He had actually read the book thanks to Lily, who had lent it to him for a muggles studies project on the muggle renaissance in England. There was no way he could picture himself as the male lead, especially because he would have to get up in front of the whole school. Not only that, but he would have to get up in front of the whole school wearing _tights._

"Sure, whatever." Sirius answered lazily. "That's what I said. Romano."

"You can't be serious!" Remus rolled his eyes, regretting his choice of words instantly.

"But-"

"SHUT UP BLACK!" Chorused in all members of the Gryffindor table. They had obviously been listening, and knew Sirius had been about to make a "Sirius-ly" bad pun.

"Geesh, tough crowd." Sirius muttered. "But yes." He continued, "That's your dare Moony, and I must say it's better than the alternative, no?"

"But!"

"Not buts!" Sirius cut his friend off. "Unless we're talking about mine, in which case I know, it's gorgeous."

Nobody felt this justified a response, and Lily decided to change back the topic.

"Come on Remus! It'll be fun." Lily prompted, "Who knows, maybe we'll both get the leads!" And with that, her and the girls turned and made their way to charms.

As they watched the girls leave, Remus turned to James. "You know Lily's probably going to get the lead, right?"

"Ya, of course." James shrugged, "Old Sluggy loves her, plus I would guess she's pretty damn talented."

"And I'm trying out for the male lead, Romeo." Remus smirked gathering his books.

James shruged again, "Ya, and you'll probably get it. I hear the only other one out for the role is Snivellus, and he may be a potions protégée, but even Slughorn's got eyes! You're a whatsamagigit, what do they call it? Something about clothing?"

"A shoe in?"

"Ya that."

"Well," Remus smiled, somewhat deviously, "If I'm a shoe in and Lily's a shoe in, we'll be acting opposite each other as Romeo and Juliet."

"What are you getting at Moony?" James asked, suspicious and confused.

"What I'm getting at is that if we both get the leads, I'll be kissing your girlfriend to be in front of the entire school."

James froze, and quite literally turned green.

"Kiss?" James stammered, "Lily?"

"That's what I said."

"Bastard! You wouldn't Moony!" James challenged.

"I would have to. Unless of course," He shrugged, "Unless I don't get the part. Unless somebody else did," Remus said suggestively. "But I don't really know who else would, since the other choice is Snape."

James palled, wondering what would be worse; watching his worst enemy kiss the girl he was sure was the love of his life, or watching his best friend.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment before James turned to his friend, nervously adjusting his robes. "So, er, Moony…Mind telling me more about this play thing? I just might just give my acting skills a shot."

xxx

Later that night, in the girls' dorm, Lily was nervously fixing her hair as her dorm mates danced around in their robes, which Elle and Alice had transfigured to match the muggle dresses of the Shakespearian era. Cassie, on the other hand, refused to wear a dress, and was decked out in a sleeveless black and red corset top and tight black pants. The overall look was more rocker than Shakespearian royalty, but the overall effect of old and new was hot. Lily was sure that Sirius would explode when he saw her friend. Lily was now tied up in a very uncomfortable looking, but gorgeous emerald green dress with a long flowing skirt, and a corset that Alice had designed for her that afternoon and extenuated her waist perfectly. Additionally, she was about to finish crafting her hair into beautiful loose curls that cascaded down her back. Typically, Lily was a more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, but she wanted to look the part.

When she was younger, Lily's mother would take her to the ballet studio she ran to watch the girls twirl around in their tutus, as her mother, Christine, taught them how to leap across the room gracefully. Occasionally, they would even go into the city to watch the professionals put on a show. The first ballet Lily had ever gone to with her mother was Romeo and Juliet, and right then and there, Lily informed her mother that one day, she would be on sage performing the role of Juliet.

Lily watched the ballerinas awe until she had finally been old enough to participate herself, and came to the realization that she was in fact, quite possibly the clumsiest person on earth.

Still, Lily loved watching the ballet dancers she knew she would never be among, and even after her failed attempt, Lily still strived to become the lead role in the first ballet she had ever seen. Lily, in some way, shape or from would be Juliet. She knew she would, and this was her chance.

Lily had been practicing the lines all day, although she already had known them from the number of times she had read the play. There was no way anyone would upstage her. Cassie, Alice and Elle, who had always know of her aspiration to play the role of Juliet (the giant muggle poster that had hung there since first year was a big hint), were going out for the chorus and minor roles as to not get in her way. Even Slughorn loved her, and had hinted at the fact that Lily had the role in the bag during potions class. This was going to be perfect.

"Lilykins!" Shrieked Cassie, shaking Lily from her trip down memory lane, "We have to get a move on!" She shouted. "And we have to be early to show of our rockin' outfits!"

It was true. They all looked fabulous.

"Uh-huh," Alice agreed, "You can throw us back to renaissance, and we are still goddesses!" They all laughed.

Danielle smiled, looking at her friend, "Frank is going to pee himself." She exclaimed matter of factly.

They once again burst into tears from their laughter.

"Alright girls, lets go show them what we're made of," Lily smiled as they set out at a confident pace, heads held high towards the great hall, and their fates.

xxx

Meanwhile, in the boys dorm, James was the one peeing himself. Remus had been feeding him bit of information on Romeo and Juliet all day and he though he had gotten the gist of it. Some muggle name Shakespeare had written a play about two people who fall in love with each other and then kill themselves. Why would anyone write a play about that? And more importantly, who names their child Romeo? At least it was better that Severus.

"Would you quit pacing Prongs?" Sirius groaned. "You're making me dizzy."

"It's ok James, you'll do fine." Comforted Remus, "Let's go already."

"But I can't!" James cried, "I'm going to fail! Fail I tell you! And look like an idiot in front of Lily!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Well, no one can say you're not dramatic. This acting thing could be perfect for you." James poked him with a quill.

"Yes! You and Lily could get married and run off top that muggle show thing. What's it called Moony? In that big tent? With those scary men with funny coloured hair and red noses?" Sirius exclaimed.

"The circus?"

"Yes! That's it! You can run off to the circus!"

Remus rolled his eyes again, "It's not the same thing Padfoot, and of all of us, I would say you're the most likely to run off to the circus."

"Are you trying to get rid of me Moony?" Sirius whined, pouting.

Once again, Remus rolled his eyes. He was quite good at it by now, after years of rolling them at his fellow marauders' wild antics, 'there should be a contest for best eye roll,' though Remus to himself before responding. "You should be trying out for the play as well."

"As if!" Sirius scoffed, "A real man would never choose degree himself like that!"

"Degrade?"

"Same thing."

Remus smiled condescendingly, "But you dared me to do it, so I'm not actually choosing."

Sirius pondered this for a moment, "Yes, but James is!"

"He sure is," Remus laughed, and this time, James poked them both with his quill.

"OUCH!"

At this moment, Frank and Peter entered the Marauders dorm.

"You ready to go? I want to get a seat at the front." Peter exclaimed eagerly.

"Alrighty, lets get this show on the road!" Sirius cried, jumping down from the bed where he had been perched laughing. "Get it? Show? It's a play?"

Remus watched the other boys. 'I may have competition in the eye rolling contest,' he thought to himself as they trekked out the door.

* * *

And there you have it!!! Did I surprise you with Remus being dared to try out and not James? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT???

Please leave a review! It will make me type faster! (ha... I'm running out of please review jokes, so pretend I made one and just do it, ok? PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE???? Repeat after me: I solemnly swear I will review every chapter of this story. THANK YOU!!! )

-GG xxooo


	6. Rotten Tomatoes

Oh! The Possibilities!

Chapter 6: Rotten Tomatoes

Hello my lovely readers!!!! I'm sorry for the delay!!! My computer has been slightly out of whack for the past week, and I was unable to upload this chapter sooner. Still, I hope you like it, and I solemnly swear to have the next chapter out sooner!

-GG

* * *

The boys began to file out of the dorm, but as Sirius was about to mount the staircase, James motioned for him to stay back.

"Padfoot," he began, "I'm going to need your help. We can not let that sneaky git Snivellus get anywhere near Lily."

"Say no more." Replied his friend. "I'm on it."

xxx

Padfoot and Prongs made their way downstairs to find that the girls had not yet arrived. The other boys were lounging on the couches and chairs.

"Ladies." Sirius rolled his eyes, taking a seat. "They take forever to get ready."

James chuckled, "Says the man who gets up an hour early to perfect his hair every morning."

Sirius grunted.

"Funny," Mused Frank, who was not in the other boys' dorm, "I would have thought you to be the sleep all day type."

"No, no, no," Replied Sirius, "There's too much to be done! Pranks to pull, ladies to impress, teachers to piss off, Snivellus to torture..." He smirked at James after saying the last one. "Although I do need my beauty sleep."

It was at that point that Eve, followed by Lily, Elle and Alice, emerged from their dormitory.

"You sure do Sirius!" Called Eve, smiling lazily, "Or you wouldn't be nearly as pretty."

The other boys chuckled, agreeing as Sirius crossed his arms indignantly. That was when they went into shock after having noticed what the girls were wearing.

Remus was the first to recover. "You look amazing," He stuttered.

"Why thank you Remus," Lily said, smiling as she twirled towards him in a somewhat gracefully manner for a klutz, showing off her dress, which James noted definitely showed off her figure. For the first time ever, James wished that they lived in the renaissance period so he could see Lily like that every day, as apposed to in her usual baggy school robes.

"You ready to go Romeo?" Lily asked Remus.

"That rhymed, you know?" Elle exclaimed dreamily.

"Er, thanks for that, Elle." Alice raised her eyebrow, "Frank?" She asked, holding out her arm, which he took and led her out of the room.

"Actually, Lily," James called out, "I'm trying out for Romeo as well!"

Lily snorted in a surprisingly unladylike manner with laughter. "_The _James Potter, as Romeo? That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!"

"Glad to be of assistance in that area, but I really am trying out! What's so crazy about that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lily deadpanned. "It's alright, you can stop pretending now James." She rolled her eyes.

Sirius snorted with laughter, falling into an armchair, where James attempted to suffocate him with a pillow.

Remus stepped towards Lily, "Actually, it's true. James has… Developed a sudden passion for the theatre."

Again, Sirius howled with laughter.

All traces of Lily's smile were now gone. "James Potter? Romeo?"

"What can I say?" James smirked, "I'm full of hidden talents."

Lily sat down on the nearest couch beside Remus, careful not to suffocate him with one of her manypetty coats, and buried her head in her hands. This was Lily's one shot at her dream, and James was about to ruin it.

"Remus, is he any good?" She asked cautiously, turning to her friend.

"I have no bloody idea. I only told him which page to read from." Came her answer, "I guess we'll both find out soon."

xxx

A few minutes later, everyone had gathered in the great hall, which had been transformed since dinnertime to look like a muggle theater, with rows upon rows of plush red seats, and a stage where the teachers had sat only an hour before.

Professor Slughorn wobbled onto the stage, clipboard and quill in hand.

"Welcome to my theatre!" He cried out, waltzing about the newly created stage. "This stage is a place where you can become a different person! Be transferred to an entirely different world!" James snuck a sideways glance at Lily, wishing he could have that chance to become her love on that stage, even if it was only for a moment. "Here, you will be faced with many challenges, challenges that you must face within yourselves. It is my mission to ensure that during this show every spectator will laugh, they will cry, and they will feel!" He concluded, drawing his last world out slowly, and raising his arms above his head.

"Nutters, he is!" Cried out Sirius, and everyone sniggered.

Slughorn, however, chose to ignore him and began to explain how the auditions were going to work. "I will call your names up one by one, and you will read from the character you have chosen to audition for." He exclaimed, motioning towards a pile of scripts on the edge of the stage. "Then, tonight, I will deliberate, and the cast list will be posted tomorrow after breakfast."

Lily nodded instinctively, twisting her fingers together until they hurt. Breathe, she commanded herself. Breathe.

"First up will be those auditioning for the lesser roles, and we will work our way up to the leads. Alright?" Slughorn asked rhetorically.

Lily sat, watching person after person audition. In her opinion, Eve would play an excellent Lady Capulet, Alice would make a great Nurse, and Elle would be wonderful in the part of Lady Montague. Their auditions had gone frightfully well, and it was at last time for the prospective Juliets to take the stage, just before those auditioning for the role of Romeo.

"All, right." Slughorn said, scratching the back of his head with a quill. "It is now time to audition for our leading lady. Juliet!" He looked down at his paper, and called out the first name. "Glynnis Griffiths."

Glynnis was a 7th year, and the seeker for Ravenclaw. She was an amazing athlete, and it was rumored that she would be joining the Holyhead Harpies the next year. Lily, however, prayed that she was nowhere near as good an actress.

Griffiths walked down an isle, and grabbed a script from the pile. She then turned to walk up the stairs to the stage, flipped the script open and began to read from the page of her choice.

At the top of her lungs, she bellowed each line, as if she were trying to reach a teammate on the other side of a quidditch pitch. As if that weren't bad enough, she used her hands to indicate the meaning behind each word. An actress, she was not.

"That is quite enough dear," Slughorn interrupted, wincing, slightly.

Griffiths glared at her professor for interrupting, and stalked off the stage, her nose in the air.

The other two performances prior to Lily's were just as horrendous. One of the girls had gotten confused, and thinking Romeo and Juliet was an opera, she sung her lines, in a very off key shriek. The other did an interpretative dance.

"Lily Evans," Slughorn called out wearily, after shooing the girl off the stage, "Thank goodness, someone with talent," he muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lily stepped onto the stage and instantly forgot to be nervous. Not bothering to take a script she recited the lines from act 2 scene 2 she had known by heart since the days of her childhood.

Lily spoke each word with such conviction, such passion, that Slughorn felt no need to interrupt her. When she finished, the great hall burst into applause, and Slughorn threw his papers into the air, exclaiming that Lily had gotten part, and that all of the other students up for the role of Juliet should not bother checking the list at all.

She was overjoyed. At last! Her dream was coming true. There was only one thing standing in the way, and that thing came in the from of a tall, dark haired, hazel eyed boy with glasses, who went by the name of …

"James Potter!"

Upon hearing his name called out by Slughorn, James ambled up to the stage, sweating as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. How on earth was he going to pull this off?

Stopping in the center of the stage, script in hand, James opened to the page Remus had suggested earlier.

"He jests at scar that never felt a wound. Juliette appears in a window above… Er… Wait… I'm not supposed to read that…" James blushed, scratching his head, and turned towards the audience. "Can I start again?"

"Sure, m'boy!" Slughorn chuckled. "From the top!"

"Thanks."

James's second attempt was not much better. Nor was his third. Or his twenty-first. The constant laughter from Sirius was not much help either. Eventually, James was forced to step down from the stage, and once again took his seat, head hung.

"It wasn't that bad, mate." Sirius said in an attempt to console his friend, "The seventh time you at least got past the bit about breaking wind."

James glared at Sirius who started to cackle once again.

Next up was Remus, whose audition went surprisingly well, and last but not least was Snape.

As soon a Snape took the stage, Sirius stood up on his chair and launched a rotten tomato at his head, "Maybe this'll force you to wash your hair Snivellus!"

Everyone burst out in laughter, as more and more tomatoes soared through the entrance to the great hall, over the heads of the students, and towards Snape, who tried unsuccessfully to dodge each one, but ended up covered in red slime. When the tomatoes finally stopped pelting him, Snape ran off the stage yelling, "I QUIT!"

"Where did that come from?" Marveled Peter. Sirius merely smirked at James.

"I couldn't have that slimy git kissing my wife to be!" James laughed. "Thanks Padfoot, I owe you one."

"It was my pleasure," winked Sirius.

"Alright!" Called out Slughorn. "That seems to be it! The lists will be posted tomorrow. Have a lov-"

Before the professor had the chance to finish his sentence, the students began to make their way towards their respective dormitories.

xxx

It was still about an hour to curfew, so back in the common room, James decided it was time for another round of truth or dare, and sat everyone down by the fire.

"Remus Lupin, who shall be your prey?" Asked Sirius, tauntingly.

"I choose…" He looked around at each person sitting in the circle. "James."

James pointed to himself with his thumb, "Me?"

"No. The other James. You know, with purple hair and blue scales?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Catfight!" Cried Sirius.

Remus chuckled at the nonsense. Could his friends behave for even five minutes? "James Potter. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." James replied, focusing again on the game instead of the girl he loved.

After thinking for a moment, Remus smiled. "I dare you to dress up like a girl, and go hit on Snape."

"What?!?!" James exploded, "I have to hit on _Snivellus!!!???"_

"I do believe that's what I said," Remus smirked.

"That's cruel!" Cried James.

"It's either that or you have to kiss McGonagall!"

Sirius burst into a fit of hysteria. "Brilliant Moony. Just brilliant."

"I though so." Remus smiled to himself. This was going to be priceless.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this installment, and please leave a review. I must admit, the next chapter will be very fun for me to write, and reviews will only make me work faster.

My goal is 50 reviews (ONLY 7 MORE TO GO!!!)... Please help me meet it! PRETTY PLEASE? I will give you all virtual hugs from your favorite marauder!

-GG xxoo


	7. Makeover Time

Oh! The Possibilities!

Chapter 7: Makeover Time

Hey! I was so excited because of all your reviews that I wrote this chapter extra fast! Unfortunately, my amazing beta was out of town for a week and did not get around to editing until yesterday. She is very sorry. I really hope you like this chapter! It was so fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much!

-GG xo

* * *

And so, the girls went up into their common room, giggling, to fetch their makeover supplies to bring over to the boy's dorm, as James would not have been able to get past the staircase (they knew this for sure, as he and Sirius had tried on a number of occasions).

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this." James recited over and over again.

"Well believe it mate!" Sirius cried jovially. "And if you're going to be wearing some of their clothing, be sure to let me know what bra size they put you in!"

"Why exactly do you want to know my bra size?" James questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not your size stupid! The girls' sizes!"

"Oh."

Frank and Peter burst out laughing.

"Wait!" Cried James, "I have to wear a BRA?"

Remus chuckled, "Yep."

"Damn."

It was then that the girls emerged from their dormitory, armfuls of clothing and makeup in hand.

"Let's go Jamsie-poo!" Cooed Eve, "We've got to fix you up for your hot date!"

The girls giggled, and James groaned.

"Come on Prongs, let's go!" Smiled Sirius, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"No way!" Cried Lily, "You boys aren't coming."

"You're kicking us out of our own room?" Asked Peter, puzzled.

Eve laughed, "There is no way you are seeing James until he's completely finished."

xxx

Moments later, James found himself seated on Remus's bed, surrounded by dresses, lipstick and four overly-eager girls with a measuring tape.

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?" James asked, eyes wide in obvious fear.

Lily snorted. "Relax. We're not going to hurt you."

"That's a relief," James muttered.

The girls however, either did not hear him, or decided to let his comment go unanswered. Alice tilted her head and squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what size James would be.

At last she sighed, "James, may you please remove your shirt?"

James was caught off guard. "What?"

"Take your shirt off," Alice repeated.

He still looked confused, "What?"

"Are you dense Potter?" Lily asked, obviously annoyed. "Take off your bloody shirt."

This seemed to snap James out of it. "So you want me to strip now, Evans?" He raised his eyebrow, "All you had to do was ask!"

She groaned, "You know what I mean!"

James laughed and grinned cheekily as he placed his glasses beside him and pulled the shirt over his head.

Eve let out a low whistle. "Guess he won't be wearing anything strapless. Can't do anything to hide those arms."

"Definitely." Empathized Alice and Elle in unison.

Lily had to agree. It was obvious that the years and years of quidditch James played had paid off. Lily gulped for air, suddenly realizing she had been holding her breath. Lily forced herself to look away from James' chest. His muscles were perfectly sculpted; he looked like a statue of Michelangelo's. Perfectly chiseled. She snuck another peek. Better than a statue of Michelangelo's.

James just sat there, grinning as he placed his glasses on his nose. "What is this? That place where muggles stare at caged animals?"

"A zoo?" Lily supplied.

"Ya, that!" James chuckled, "I know I can be an animal, but seriously women, control yourselves."

"Shut up James!" The four girls cried in unison.

"Fine, fine," James said, his hands up, slowly backing away from the girls' murderous stares.

Elle sighed, breaking the tension at last. "So?" She asked, "What are we going to do?"

Now Elle decided to take charge, she loved every second of James' misery. "Lily and Alice, you cover hair and makeup, and Elle and I will find this sucker something to wear. All right?"

"Sounds good," Lily smiled. This would be fun.

So, as Eve and Elle walked towards their pile of belongings, Lily and Alice began to rummage through a very large bag of cosmetics.

At last, after much transfiguring, Eve and Elle were ready for James to try some clothing on.

"James, head into your bathroom, and try this on for us, ok?" Eve threw a green dress at him.

"What about undergarments?" James asked cheekily, glad he was not going to actually have to wear a bra.

"Oh, we have those for you too!" Lily laughed from across the room.

"Damn it!" Cried James.

A second later, a purple frilly thing was thrown at him. "Wear this," Alice smirked.

"B-But!"

"Wear the damn bra Potter!"

"Yes my love!" James sang before darting into the bathroom to avoid Lily's inevitable rage.

Ten minutes later, James was still in the bathroom.

"What's taking you so long?" Eve roared.

"And you call us slow!" Muttered Lily.

"Well, you see," said James, embarrassed. "I seem to be having some technical difficulties."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Asked a bewildered Alice.

"Well, this…" As James walked out of the bathroom, if was perfectly clear as to what he was having trouble with. The bra.

One of the armholes was around James' neck and the other around one arm. The bra was also done up in the front and twisted at least six times, by Lily's count. Also, the cups had somehow found themselves a place on top of James' head. He looked hilarious.

Eve tilted her head to the side and cocked one eyebrow. "Odd. Very odd. Who would have thought that the great James Potter doesn't know how to put on a bra?"

The girls burst out in laughter.

James scratched his head. "How on earth would I know how to put on a bra?"

"How is it possible that you have no idea how to properly put on a bra when we've heard so many stories of you unhooking them!" Lily laughed.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Asked James, bewildered.

"He's finally got something right," Muttered Eve under her breath.

"Who the hell told you those stories?" James cried indignantly.

"Sirius!" Came his answer from Elle.

James raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you believe a word Sirius says?"

"Since never," Alice responded

"Then why do you believe this?"

"Is the great quidditch captain, James Potter, denying the fact that he's a ladies man?" Eve replied skeptically.

"I never said that, but I am not a slut!" James crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lips. He looked like a four year old who had only been allowed one scoop of ice cream. The girls burst into a fit of laughter.

"Anyway," Lily laughed, still trying to catch her breath. "Let's get my bra on you the right way."

"This is your bra?" James asked astounded, gesturing towards the purple frilly mess surrounding his head.

"Sure is!" Laughed Eve, "And this is the closest you'll ever get to it."

After glaring at Eve, James reminded himself to check the size later. Some things come in handy…

Lily slapped him. Had James said that out loud?

"You're an idiot," Lily fumed and stalked off with Alice to the bathroom.

"What did I do?" James whined.

Eve smirked, "You should really try to break the habit of talking to yourself. It's one of the first signs of insanity." She paused for a second before continuing, "But then again, that explains so much."

She then left a gaping and indignant James to console her best friend.

As soon as Eve was out of the room, Elle smiled at James. "It's all right. I know you're not insane."

James smiled at Elle. He had always though that she was kind of loony, but she seemed all right.

"You were talking to the nargles, weren't you?"

"What?" Cried James. So much for Elle not being loony.

"The nargles," She prodded.

"Uh, sure?"

Elle sighed dreamily, "I thought I had sensed some in the area. Very few people can see them. You're lucky, you know that?"

"Er, thanks?" James replied.

Just then the other girls emerged from the bathroom, saving James from Elle's madness.

"Potter!" Eve asserted, calling him over.

Apparently he hadn't responded quickly enough, because Eve threw a magically enlarged hot pink stiletto at him.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" James responded, rubbing his shoulder, "Violent much?"

When he finally made it to the girls, Alice removed the bra from around James' neck, and fashioned it properly behind his back before sending him into the bathroom to change into his dress.

This, thank goodness, James was able to do. He slipped on the green long sleeved and awfully short thing with a ribbon hat tied in the back before emerging.

"Tada!" He said sarcastically twirling around.

The girls applauded jokingly.

"It's good." Smiled Lily appraisingly, "But needs some makeup. And shoes. Oh, and we should probably shave his legs."

"SHAVE MY-"

"Just kidding Potter. You can wear tights."

James gulped, "What about the makeup part? Was that a joke too?"

"Oh!" Alice laughed, " No way! You'll be needing foundation, blush, mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, lip plumper, lip liner, lipstick, lip gloss…"

As Alice rattled on, James made a mental note to kill Remus the next time he saw him. This time he didn't make the mistake of saying it out loud.

"… And that's about it!" Alice concluded.

"Yes!" Said Lily excitedly, "Let's go."

And so, they sat James back down onto Remus' bed, and went to work.

xxx

An hour later, James was finally finished, or at least he thought he was.

"Can I go now?" Whined James.

Alice laughed, "If I didn't know better I would say that you're eager to get to Snape!"

James palled, "On second thought, I think my eyebrows could use a bit more work?"

"No way Potter," Lily rolled her eyes. "They're perfect." And they were. Actually, all of his makeup was perfect they had smeared foundation all over his face and topped it all off with blush, lipstick and the perfect smoky eye. They had even exfoliated first, given James contact lenses and plucked his eyebrows. James had protested vigorously, but eventually gave in.

And that had just been the makeup. James' hair was a masterpiece of it's own. Alice had a real talent for styling so they had magically grown the boy's hair and she had curled and styled the pieces until they cascaded perfectly down James' back. To top it off, they decided to colour it a deep red, just for fun.

"Here, put these on," Eve announced, throwing him the same hot pink high heels he had been hit with earlier.

James slipped them onto his feet and they instantly expanded to fit him perfectly. Then, with much effort he stood up, and the girls brought him a mirror.

James was in shock. He looked life a fricken girl!

The girls burst into laughter at James' reaction.

"It's not finished yet." Eve announced.

"WHAT?" There's MORE?" Cried James, eyes wide.

"Yes. First of all, the dress. I don't like the green. It doesn't match the shoes and," Eve smirked. "The colour's too… Manly."

"BUT I AM I MAN!" James screeched.

Alice laughed, "Not tonight!"

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" Asked James, terrified.

"I think a pattern would be nice, how about you girls?" She responded.

"I have the perfect one in mind!" Lily smiled evilly as she changed the colour of the dress from its subdued green to a vibrant animal print. Leopard print.

The girls burst out in uncontrollable laughter as James let out a cry of agony.

"Fine, you've tortured me enough! Can we just go now?" It seemed that the girls were having too much fun.

Eve laughed, "No way Potter! You are not very observant or you would have noticed that I said changing the colour of the dress was only thing first thing we needed to do."

"M-More?"

"Yes," Eve agreed. "We have to do something about your lack of cleavage."

James looked down. The material of the dress was flimsy in the front, and appeared much too saggy due to his lack of breasts.

"What are you going to do? It's not like I can grow boobies."

Lily laughed. "First of all, boobies? Really? Are we eight? And second of all, never underestimate the power of a book of cosmetic spells."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning yes, you can grow breasts with a little help from this handy dandy book," She said, patting its cover.

Before James could protest, Alice muttered the incantation, and James' hands flung to his newly enhanced cleavage.

"I have boobies…" He muttered.

The girls laughed.

"Oh yes you do." Agreed Eve, "Now, how big do you want them?"

"How…?"

"How big do you want your breasts? God, are you deaf Potter?" Eve declared.

"Er… Like Lily's? They're amazing."

This earned him another slap.

"And for that," Eve smiled, "You only get A cups."

"Aw, poo. Can I at least have Bs?"

They all burst into laughter.

"So…" James began after adjusting his bra, which as per James' request was a B cup, "How am I supposed to know if you don't just use this spell?"

Four slaps resounded off the walls and left stinging red imprints on each of James' cheeks.

At last, after a short lesson on how to walk in heels, the five 'girls' made it down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. James thanked god that it was deserted, with the exception of the boys.

"Hello?" Called James in a high pitched voice, interrupting his friends' chess game.

Sirius was the first one to look up. "Hey hottie. Can I have your number?"

At this everyone with the obvious exception of Sirius burst into laughter.

"What?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"Sirius, it's me James." James answered, his voice normal again.

Sirius literally jumped four feet into the air. "Bloody hell James! You have boobies!"

Eve rolled her eyes,"Again with the boobies."

"What's it like?" Asked Sirius, excitedly.

"Having breasts?" James asked, confused.

Sirius smiled gleefully, "Yes!"

Lily laughed our loud, interrupting the odd conversation, "Trust me. It's not that interesting. The novelty wears off when you're about 14. Now can we please get going Potter?"

"Shh!" Whispered James. "Don't call me that! Someone may hear!"

"All right then," Sirius responded, smirking. "What should we call you exactly? How about Jamie?"

"No, that's what my mom calls me."

"Your mom calls you Jamie?" Alice cooed. "That's sooo cuuute!"

Remus burst out laughing, "And that's why he hates it."

"Well, I like it!" Supplied Peter, crossing his arms.

"Me too!" Seconded Lily.

"I totally agree," Said Eve.

"Yup!" Laughed Remus, Alice and Frank simultaneously.

Sirius cackled. "Guess Jamie wins!"

"And my last name?" James sighed.

"Potty, Pothead, Chamberpot?" Sirius suggested

"NO."

"How about Patrick?" Elle suggested. "It still starts with a 'P' but it's not too obvious."

James shrugged, "It's better than Pothead."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Then Jamie Patrick it is." Remus nodded, approvingly. "Now for phase two. Snape is in the empty potions class most likely brewing something foul or illegal. Or both."

They sniggered, and one by one began to make their way through the portrait hole. On his way out, James had been standing behind Sirius tapped his friends lightly on the shoulder, and leaning forward whispered, "C34."

* * *

And there you have it! The actually dare is up next. I would have included it in this chapter, but it was already over 10 pages long! Still, I hope you enjoyed the makeover.

PLEASE REVIEW. I would love to know what you think!!!! Reviews make my day, and they make me write much faster. My goal for this chapter is to reach 75! Can we do it??? I have faith in you ;)

You guys rock my socks off. And Dobby's too!

-GG xo


	8. Soul Mates

Oh! The Possibilities!

Chapter 8: Soul Mates**  
**

Hello my amazing readers! I would just like to let you know that no, I have not fallen off the face of the earth, but I have been away at camp (without access to a computer- it was torture) for a month. I haven't been not writing because I don't love you. I love you all so much. I just have literally not been able! I swear! So, as soon as I got back (yesterday, late afternoon) I began to write this chapter. It's pretty short, but one of my favorites so far for sure. And I'm actually not back from camp. It's changeover right now, so the campers who only stay first session go home and the new ones come up. I stay for both sessions so I go back tomorrow for another month. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter! More drama will result from these events in the near future (meaning as soon as I return from camp again).

Love you,

-GG xxo

* * *

At last, the posse of nine reached the dungeons. It had taken longer anyone had anticipated to reach the potions classroom due to James' lack of experience walking in four inch heels, and of course due to Sirius' knack for asking James stupid questions, such as "Why is it called lipstick if you can still move your lips?" But sure enough just as they had anticipated, at the end of their trek to the dungeons was Severus Snape, seated in a corner of the dingy potion classroom hunched over his cauldron.

"You go girl!" Whispered Sirius, and the others muffled their laughter as he pushed James through the door.

James, who had been caught off guard tripped over his own foot, and landed in a heap by the door of the classroom, knocking over a barrel of beetle eyes. The noise was enough to make Severus jump.

"Sorry!" James said sheepishly, momentarily forgetting his character. He then added in an overly high-pitched voice, "I'm a real klutz, I didn't mean to disturb you!"

Snape's face twisted into an almost unrecognizable emotion. Severus Snape actually _smiled. _"It's all right," he chuckled.

"Er ok, thanks," responded James awkwardly. "I'm Jamie. James Patrick."

"That's a pretty name," Snape smiled again. "I'm Severus Snape."

"That's an…" James gulped, "interesting name."

Outside, the remaining eight were stifling giggles, their ears pressed against the door and eyes peeking through its many cracks.

"Yes, my parents are rather interesting," sneered Severus, yet another smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I like it," Smiled James, thinking quickly. "It suits you."

"How so?"

"The name Severus _so_ unique and mysterious," James cooed, dragging out the words.

Snape actually blushed.

Obviously uncomfortable, Severus attempted to change the topic, "I've never seen you around Hogwarts. Are you a new student?"

"Yes," James replied, straining to remember he and Remus' conversation on the way down to the dungeons pertaining to his cover story. "I'm a transfer. From Dumstrang."

"Dumstrang," Severus mused. "My father wanted me to go to school there. Maybe I should have listened, that is if all the girls look like you."

James tried his hardest not to look repulsed by Snape's attempt at flirting.

"Maybe." He answered, his voice sounding strangled.

"So," Snape continued cautiously, raising an eyebrow. "Will you be staying for the rest of the semester?"

"I'm not sure yet," James responded. "But they've placed me in one of the houses. I was wondering is it's any good."

"What is it called?"

"Slytherin."

Snape smiled wide, his chest swelling with happiness his words oozing with pride. "Yes. Slytherin is clearly the superior of the houses of Hogwarts. Long ago, Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of this school walked these walls with dignity and strength, and inspired young pureblood minds with his swift cunningness and grace."

"You don't say?" James added, lamely.

Snape laughed. "I'm glad you were put in Slytherin. Thank Merlin you weren't sorted into Gryffindor. Those stupid Mudblood and blood traitors are filth."

James had to restrain himself from punching the boy opposite him in the face.

"And what is a boy like you doing in an empty classroom on your own on a Friday night?" James teased, composing himself once again.

"A-a boy like me?" Snape gulped.

James stepped closer to Snape reaching his hand out and letting it rest nervously on his enemy's shoulder. "You know, so handsome, charming."

A giggle echoed from the doorway, but luckily Snape's was in such a trance that he did not notice it in the least. He was too busy staring at James' hand on his shoulder. Behind his back, James stuck his polished middle finger up at his friends.

Snape blushed, skipping pink and going straight to red. More red than the tomatoes Sirius had thrown at him earlier.

"W-well, I prefer to spend my time working to further my education," stammered Snape.

"Cute and smart! I like that in a man," cooed James as he flipped his hair away from his face with his hand (a move Eve had taught him on the way down), and pushed out his chest.

Severus laughed nervously. Now James was having fun.

"So, what are you making?" Asked James flirtatiously.

Severus cleared his throat, "Amorentia."

"The love potion?" Asked James, taken aback. That was a really advanced potion.

"Why yes," smiled Snape, "are you fond of potions?"

"Not really," James yawned, "but everyone's heard of this one." He mentally corrected himself. That was not true, not everyone had heard of Amorentia. James however had been acquainted with the potion the previous year when Sirius had had the idea of brewing a cauldron of it to make Lily fall in love with him. Only that did not go so well…

"Of course," Severus said.

"So?" James prompted, "what do you smell?"

To everyone, the smell of the Amorentia potion was different. It was the smell of one's true love.

"I smell vanilla," smiled Snape, inhaling deeply over his cauldron, "like a cupcake, or ice cream, and strawberries, and a hint of jasmine."

"That's interesting, so do…" James cut himself off. He had been about to say, so do I. How was it possible that, of all people, Severus Snape smelled the exact same scents as he when he sniffed the Amorentia potion? Snape too smelled the scents of Lily Evans. Her vanilla scented body spray, her strawberry shampoo, her jasmine hand soap. Everything.

All of a sudden, Severus Snape leaned towards James Potter and breathed in his scent. "I have been waiting for you, my love," Snape said, full of joy.

"Your what?" James screeched, flabbergasted. The very though repulsed him. Why on earth would Snape have called him his _love?_ James quickly re-played the last minute in his mind. They had been talking about Amorentia… Severus loved the scents of Lily…

Then it all clicked. James smelled like vanilla. He smelled like strawberries, and even a hint of jasmine. Why? Because James had used Lily's spray, shampoo and soap prior to having began the dare. And now, Severus though that James was his true love. Crap.

"I had hoped that this day would soon come!" Smiled Snape.

"What day? This day? Oh, well, it's nothing special, really…" Snape cut James off.

"Yes this day. The day that I was to find my true love." Snape looked at James in a way that he must have though was sexy and smothering. He came off looking rather constipated.

"Well," James said, adjusting his bra uncomfortably, "some people believe in multiple true loves! You don't ever _know _me. You think I'm your soul mate just because I _smell _good?"

"Amorentia never lies, love!" Smiled Snape dreamily.

"Yes, well, maybe it did?" Suggested James in a desperate panic.

Snape glared at him. "It's alright to be nervous, but there is no need. We are soul mates. Eternally linked."

"I'm not bloody nervous, I just-"

"Alright then!" Responded Snape, one again cutting James off, "I'll owl my parents and we shall set a wedding date!"

"Wedding?" James gasped, feeling light headed, "but I-I barely know you!"

"Ah, but you will!" Severus continued slimily, "We will be the best of friends, happiest of lovers!"

And with that, Severus Snape was gone.

"Shit," muttered James under his breath.

* * *

Hahaa... I think that Amorentia is my favorite potion. It's so odd. A love potion had smells like one's love? I was thinking about it yesterday in the drugstore when I was buying body wash. I really wanted to try this new, jasmine scented one, because I was tired of my lavender one, but I didn't buy it because I was afraid that if I switched scents, my true love would be confused. Ha. Ok, I'm a geek. And what if someone wore two different perfumes (one one day and one the next)? What would the potion smell like THEN, huh? Or what if your true love was a pro athelete or something? Would it smell like sweat??? Oh well. In the same sense it could be awfully romantic, one day brewing the potion and the next day talking to a boy or girl who smells the same and realizing that he/she is your true love. And it sure does set up some funny scenes! Snape thinks his soul mate is James (and on a more serious note, James realizes Snape is in love with Lily)! Hahaaha!!!

What do YOU think? PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks for reading,

-GG xxoo


	9. Only Real Men Wear Pink

Oh! The Possibilities!

Chapter 9: Only Real Men Wear Pink

Hey readers!!! I am SO sorry I haven't been able to update this in so long! Do you guys still remember what's going on? I hope so! My reason for not having updated is not very good... At first I was at camp, and I should have written before school started, but I was on vacation. Then when I got back school began, and I actually started a new school this year, so life has been pretty hectic. I just wanted to point out and apologize for some mistakes thus far in the story: In the very first chapter I mention blast-ended screwts, but Hagrid is the one who originally breeds the creatures in the 4th book (oopsies), also in the previous chapter Sirius asks "Jamie" for "her" number, which wouldn't happen because wizards (especially pure-bloods like Sirius) don't use the fellyfone (no one caught that one...), and someone mentioned in a review a while back that in one of the chapters I hd mentioned someone named "Cassie"? Well, she's Eve. It was a typo. I'm sorry!

If anyone is confused as to what is currently going on in the story.._. James just dressed up like a girl and hit on Snape_. _Snape was making amortenia.__ The amortenia smelled like Lily. JAMES ("Jamie") smelled like Lily! Snape thinks "Jamie" is his true love. They are to be wed. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Hhahaa...  
_

Disclaimer**-**I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah... Publishing companies... J.K.R... Yeah, I wish... yada yada... yeah right...

(I keep forgetting to do disclaimers!! This is like my second one... Oops... hehe)

Phew, now that I've gotten all of that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Love,

-GG xxo

* * *

Laughing hysterically (with the obvious exception of James) the mischievous posse began their trek back up to the Gryffindor tower. About halfway, Lily had to cast a silencing charm on James to spare the others from having to hear his repeated chorus of "it's not fair!" and "what am I going to DO?"

Everyone agreed that there had been enough fun for one night, and boys and girls went their separate ways off to bed.

xxx

The next morning, Lily, who was eager to determine her role in the school play, woke the girls up bright and early. Eve, Alice and Elle followed their red headed friend down to breakfast over two hours early only to find that Slughorn hadn't yet posted the list, and that not even the house elves had begun to prepare breakfast.

"I can't believe I'm awake at this godforsaken hour!" Cried Eve, as she sat down on the marble steps opposite the entrance to the great hall.

"Hush. You'll wake the Ravenclaws!" Lily reprimanded, gesturing in the vicinity of the other house's quarters.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble waking us up!' The other girl shot back.

"Yes, yes. But you're my roommates, not to mention my best friends, so I knew you'd forgive me," Lily smiled. "The Ravenclaws, on the other hand, know spells that could make both of my ears turn purple and drop right off!"

The other girls chuckled and Eve rolled her eyes.

"Well, are we just going to sit here and wait?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"You know," smiled Lily, "since we're up so early already, we might as well have a little fun."

xxx

An hour later, James Potter sat up in bed, groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched out his arms. He then opened his eyes and let out a shriek.

"What?" Cried Sirius, who awoke immediately and jumped up on his bed, clutching bed sheets to his completely naked body. "Did they shut down Zonkos? Did Honeydukes go out of business? Am I no longer a sex god? Did you just realize that I am a thousand times better looking than you? Did you find out how they got the cream in those cream-filled muggle donut things? IS THE SKY FALLING?"

Remus snorted, "No, no, you never were, probably not, it's called a machine, and that's impossible."

"What's impossible?" Sirius asked, completely confused.

"I was just answering your questio-"

"SHUT UP!" Interrupted James. "Loot at this!" He cried, gesturing wildly around the room.

The once messy and slightly smelly (although most would consider the aroma to be VERY smelly) dorm room had been transformed into a vision of pink. Not one item had retained their original colour, and that included the boys themselves. The walls were fuchsia, the comforters rose, the clothing various shades ranging from magenta to salmon.

"I'M PUCE!!!" Sirius shrieked.

"I'm not even going to ask why on earth you know that, Padfoot." Stated Remus, an eyebrow raised.

Sirius blushed cerise.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! WE CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS" Cried James. Obviously the pink was an insult to his masculinity.

"YEAH!" Whined Peter, "WE'RE TOTALLY GOING TO CLASH." He said made it sound as if going to breakfast in clashing clothes would be worse than facing Volemort. Blindfolded.

The three other boys narrowed their eyes at their friend.

"I… I mean… Let's go beat up Slytherins and kiss a lot of girls?" Peter stuttered and then belched as loudly as he could.

"Yeah, man, sure." James smiled, "but first, we need a plan!"

"Um, James?" Remus responded, "have you tried _finite incantem_? Or a colour alteration spell?"

"Of course I have you big git! I'm not stupid! I tried it while you and Sirius were arguing about donut cream filling machineywhatsits!"

"Calm down Jamesie-poo," Sirius chuckled. "Those cream filled donuts are a miracle. Who would have ever thought to put cream-"

"Enough Sirius!" Remus yelled.

"Any suggestions? Mooney?" James questioned unofficial brain of their group.

After pondering the question for a moment, a slight smile creeped onto the young werewolf's face.

xxx

Ten minutes later, breakfast was being served in the great hall, and Lily, Eve, Elle and Alice sat at the Gryffindor table with Frank, and with huge smiles plastered across their faces. Slughorn had still not arrived at breakfast, but the girls were waiting for something else, and finally, it came.

As soon as the Marauders burst open the doors to the great hall, an excited buzzing of whispers began and several students burst out in laughter.

Standing before them were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, dressed from head to toe in pink. A banner of text had been charmed to float above their heads, proclaiming:

"ONLY REAL MEN WEAR PINK"

James swished his wand and immediately a pink carpet stretching the length of the great hall appeared in front of the boys and pulsing music began to play.

"What's going on?" Wondered Lily aloud.

An unrecognizable voice rang out, "Welcome to the most highly anticipated fashion even of the year."

"F…Fashion?" Alice stuttered, eyes wide.

Then, one after the other in a single file line the boys walked down the isle, swinging their hips to the music.

"Oh," whispered a shocked Eve.

"My," intoned Alice.

"God!" Screamed Lily, exasperated.

Elle just stood swaying side-to-side, enchanted by the music.

When the fashion show reached the girls, Sirius levitated each of them into the air, and muttered a spell that turned their skin and hair, as well as their clothing, blue. Then, Remus conjured a banner that read:

"THE WONDERFUL AND TALENTED DESIGNERS"

At the end of the runway, the boys posed provocatively and as they were about to turn back, the music came to an abrupt halt and a much different, and very much more recognizable voice rang out, "BOYS! MY OFFICE. NOW!" It was professor McGonagall.

xxx

A few minutes later, the boys sat back down at the Gryffindor table, each marauder with 15 new detentions to add to his personal repertoire.

"Hey ladies!" James smiled, sliding into the bench and closer to Lily, his lady of choice. "How did you like our fashion show?"

"Humph," Lily harrumphed, turning up her nose.

"Aww Lily-flower, you didn't like it? We thought you would be so proud!" Sirius grinned broadly. "With your creations being shown off for all of Hogwarts to see!"

"Well I didn't!" Responded Lily, "I'm completely blue!"

She and the other girls had of course ran upstairs following the incident to change, only to find that all of their clothing and furniture had been turned blue as well.

"I think it looks fine," supplied Frank.

"Thanks Frank, but we clash horribly," Alice said glumly.

"Hey! That's what Peter said this morning!" Sirius cried, laughing.

"You did?" Questioned Eve, the girls narrowed their eyes.

Peter blushed and very loudly yelled, "I LIKE BOOBIES!"

Sirius and James began to laugh hysterically and Peter buried himself in his pink robes.

"Ok, ok, enough," Remus reprimanded. "What did you think of the fashion show?"

"It was stupid." Eve eloquently put it.

"I rather liked it!' Elle smiled slightly, still swaying to her own tune.

"Well, good!" Sirius nodded, "It's good to know that at least one of you Gryffindor gals has taste."

Eve smacked the back of his head.

Lily's head, however, was miles away from the conversation her friends were in the midst of, for she had just noticed the potions professor waddling into the hall.

Suddenly, slamming her fists against the table, Lily stood up and began to walk briskly towards the doors of the great hall.

"Where's she going?" Asked Remus.

"The list must be up!" Realized Alice, who got up to follow her friend. Soon the rest of the posse followed suit.

By the time they reached the doors, a crowd had already formed around the list.

Lily, who had never been a terribly patient girl, took out her wand and forced the crowd to part.

She walked up to the list, hands shaking as she scanned for her name. Finally she found it. Her name was right on top.

**Juliet- Lily Evans **

Lily screamed for joy. She could not believe that her dream had finally come true. But who would be her Romeo? Praying that it would not be James Potter, Lily continued reading down the list.

**Romeo- Remus Lupin**

It was Remus! He was going to be her Romeo! He had been fantastic in the auditions, and Lily knew in that moment that the night of the play would be a night to remember.

"Hey! Moony! If you're Romeo, who am I?" Lily heard James ask to her right.

"Your… It ways you're the head of Romeo's stead!" Remus replied.

"I'm WHAT?"

"The head of a horse, Prongs. I guess Slughorn decided you'd be better for a non-speaking role."

Sirius began to laugh hysterically. "You're… A… Horse!" He bellowed between fits of laughter.

"Don't get too excited Sirius," Laughed Eve, "It says here that you're going to be playing the bottom of the horse!"

"WHAT! But I didn't try out!" Sirius exploded.

"Yes, but no one ever said that you had to try out for a role!" Giggled Alice.

"Oh bugger!"

"I guess that just shows how you much old sluggy really thinks of you, eh?" Remus chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Remus responded, "He obviously seems to think that you're perfect for the part of a horses' arse!"

Everyone began to laugh uncontrollably, and together the nine Gryffindors made their way back to the common room.

xxx

"I'm so happy that you guys all got the parts you wanted," gushed Lily to her friends.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing!" Eve smiled, "And you're the star! Can you believe it?"

As the girls sat and squealed over the play, James and Sirius sat glumly in oversized armchairs, while across the room Remus attempted to beat Frank at chess ten consecutive times in a row.

"I can't believe that I have to play the stupid head of a horse, while Remus gets to kiss the love of my life." James whined.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to hide my handsome face in the arse of a horse." Sirius whined back.

"How am I going to ever get Lily to like me?"

"The arse of a horse."

"I just can't get her to take me seriously."

"Arse. Horse."

"Padfoot? Are you even listening?"

"Ar- What? Of course."

"No you weren't. I said serious and you didn't make a Sirius joke." James narrowed his eyes.

"Oh," Smiled Sirius, "Then I MUST not have been paying attention… I love those jokes… They're just so funny."

James rolled his eyes.

"Come on mate, you have to help me," he said. "What in the name of Merlin should I do?"

"Do?" Sirius deadpanned.

"To get Lily to like me and not to kiss Remus." James reiterated.

"Oh, here! I made you a list of ideas!" Sirius smiled, presenting his friend with an old napkin. "With commentary!"

_How to make Lily like Prongs and not kiss Moony_

_1) Imperious curse (maybe not, it's illegal)_

_2) Memory charm (would require research which means EFFORT, so no way)_

_3) Kill everyone so that they are forced to be together in order to restore the human race (also illegal… and I don't really want to die, thank you)_

_4) Trap them in a closet until Lily gives in (saw this one in a muggle film… not sure how it actually works…)_

_5) Glue their lips together (HAHAHAHAHA… might be painful)_

"Are you serious?"

"YES!!!"

James gave him a look.

"Well…" Sirius thought for a moment, "It's not like you and Remus could just switch bodies or something…"

"PADFOOT, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" James bellowed.

"Thank you, I have my moments," Sirius smiled. "Which of my suggestions did you like? The glue one?"

"Yeah, yeah sure" James rolled his eyes. Boy his best friend could be thick.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Sirius cried.

Now all James had to do was get his hands on a vial of Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

So what did you think? I was going to end the chapter after everyone got their parts in the play, but I decided to leave it on a cliffe instead ;)

What did you think? I'm a little rusty, so I hope the grammar and stuff was ok. There wasn't a truth/dare in this chapter, but I promise that there are a lot more to come! If any of you guys have an idea, feel free to send it to me in a PM or a review. I'm going to try to update more regularly from now on, but no gaurentees.

THIS STORY PASSED 100 REVIEWS! I'm so happy, thank you guys so much. I never though one of my stories would have that many. But you know what they say... a small taste only makes you crave more!! So please, please review.

Love you,

-GG xxo


	10. Shiny and New

Oh! The Possibilities!

Chapter 10: Shiny and New

Hey guys... I know I've been MIA for a while, but RL has been getting in the way. I've always been incredibly busy and this year has been insane in particular. I do, however, not intend to abandon this fic. It will be finished. Eventually.

_Recap: The marauders and the girls are playing truth or dare. They must answer truthfully or do the dare or else they will be forced to kiss McGonagall. Right now, they are in the midst of practicing for the school play, 'Romeo and Juliet' (Remus is Romeo and Lily is Juliet). Meanwhile, James is upset about having to play the head of a horse (Sirius was forced into playing the horse's arse) instead of Romeo, and has begun to hatch a plan that so far includes polyjuice potion. As for the dares... James was last dared to seduce Snape. At the time of seduction, Snape was brewing Amortentia (the love potion) and because Snape loves Lily it smells like her. Unfortunately, James (code named: Jamie) also smelled like Lily, as he was wearing her perfume, etc. Now Snape thinks James is his true love. Oh yeah... and due to a prank, the boys' clothing is now all shades of pink and they girls' is blue._

Did that refresh your memory? Hope so...

Disclaimer: Its all mine. Not. It's JKR's. Eve and Elle are mine though!

Now... On with the chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review at the end!

Never stop being awesome,

-GG xxo

* * *

Later that evening, Lily, James, Eve, Elle, Remus and a very disgruntled Sirius found themselves in the great hall once again for the very first rehearsal of Romeo and Juliet.

"Welcome, welcome! First, I would like to thank each and every one of you for choosing to donate your time towards this production." Announced Slughorn, waltzing through the double doors towards his students. "Now, you should know that the cast list parchment has indeed been spelled, and if one of you were to try and say, _quit,_" he looked pointedly at Sirius, "things might not turn out well in your favour."

Sirius snorted. "What bloody choice…"

Slughorn cleared his throat again.

"No, we shall begin at the top!"

And so the rehearsal began. Lily was a brilliant actress and Remus took to the stage like a natural, something that surprised his fellow marauders given their friend's usually unassuming nature.

Then it was time for James and Sirius to take the stage. They were the only ones who would be rehearsing in their costume for every rehearsal leading up to the show in order to learn how to coordinate with one another.

The brown horse costume quite large and was made up of two parts that attached in the middle. Half of the costume consisted of a pair of legs and a tail while the other was another pair of legs and a head. James and Sirius looked ridiculous. What was worse was the fact the Sirius had no ability to see anything other than James' rear end.

"Do we really have to wear this?" Complained Sirius, "It smells like rotten cheese and the audience won't even be able to see my gorgeous face!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Of course you have to wear it m'boy!" Laughed Slughorn along with the rest of the cast.

After that, rehearsal turned out to be a lot of waiting around for each scene to finish, but Slughorn assured them that for the following practices he would be posting a schedule so not everyone would have to attend.

Sirius remained sullen and upset until a few of the Capulet maids decided to chat him up. Elle thought that she spotted a flash of something in Eve's eye as the crowd of girls surrounded the arguably most dashing marauder, but she chose not to say anything.

At one point, Snape entered the great hall and began to ask people if they had met anyone names Jamie, as he needed to speak with her about their impending engagement.

James promptly hid under a table and refused to come out until the greasy haired git was properly gone.

xxx

Eventually, the gang returned to the Gryffindor tower and a very disgruntled Peter who sat in front of the ever-present roaring fire.

"It's not fair," Peter moaned as he chucked bits of newspaper into the fire. "You guys get to be in a play and I'm stuck here! I want to be in Romeo and Juliet!"

"You can take my place," Sirius suggested, getting excited at the prospect.

James vaulted onto the couch from behind, slung an arm around his best friend's shoulder and ruffled his hair with the other. "But Prongs, who would be able to better play the part of an arse?"

They burst into laughter.

"Honestly!" Sirius whined, not amused, "Why must I take part in that awful monstrosity?"

"Wow, big word Sirius," Remus teased his friend. "And I didn't even teach you that one!"

"I know," the dark haired boy replied, smirking. "Lily did!"

They all laughed and Lily smiled. She couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying herself, and with the marauders no less! Plus, James hadn't asked her out in a while.

"But actually, I'm going to die if I have to go inside that horse's costume again! It smells like something died in there, and James kept farting on my face!"

"Hey! I did not!" Cried James indignantly. It was so not cool for Sirius to have said that in front of his Lilykins.

"Sure you didn't Prongs, sure!" Sirius laughed.

James sent his friend a look that would have broken lesser men. Too bad Sirius was used to it.

"Why don't we continue our game?" Asked Elle, innocently oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Sounds fun," Peter smiled eagerly.

"Only is you take the blue charm off of us first!" Demanded Lily. The girl was really quite bossy sometimes.

"Only if you take yours off first!" Sirius countered childishly.

"You first!"

"No, you!"

"NO, YOU!"

"FINE, ON THREE!"

"ONE..."

"TWO..."

"THREE"

"I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T DO IT!"

"Alright, enough," James chuckled. "I'll do it, Lily."

Sirius grumbled something about love under his breath.

"Thank you, James!" The redhead beamed as her clothes returned to their natural colours. "At least some people here are mature."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Lily, as if to further exemplify her point.

Effortlessly, Lily then dropped the spell on the boys, and they were left sitting in horribly unmatched clothing. Peter was the only one who seemed to care, as he hastily pulled a bright orange jumper off from over top of a lime green t-shirt and flung it across the room.

"Ok," James chuckled, his sour mood instantly gone. "It's my turn!"

James rubbed his palms together and looked at each of his friends in turn, trying not to let his gaze linger on Lily.

"Pick me!" Peter stage whispered, "PICK ME!"

"Um... yeah, sure." James smiled, "I pick Peter."

"YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU'D PICK ME! WHOOPIE!" Cried the usually quiet boy as he stood and waved his arms in the air.

"You might not be so excited when you hear what I've got planned for you." James smirked deviously.

Peter's sat back down, still smiling with anticipation.

"Peter, you know that song Padfoot likes to sing in the shower?"

"Yes?" Peter asked, his smile beginning to fade.

"Well," continued James, "I dare you to stand on the teacher's table and with a sonorus charm at dinner and belt out that tune just like she did it at on the telly when we watched that muggle award show at Remus'."

Peter turned green.

The marauders smiled giddily, knowing the song Peter was about to perform. This was going to be priceless.

"NO!" Peter cried, in attempt to get out of it. "You can't make me do this!"

"Well it's that or you kiss Professor McGonagall!"

The look on Peter's face was priceless.

"Fine, I'll do it," the pudgy boy sighed reluctantly.

His friends whooped and cheered. This would be fun.

xx

A few hours later, Lily, Alice, Frank, Eve, Elle, Sirius and Remus made their way down to the great hall for dinner. James and Peter were noticeably absent and Sirius insisted that they were rehearsing.

About ten minutes into the meal, James Peter had still not entered the hall, and Remus and Sirius had begun a rather pointless conversation.

"Padfoot, there is no such thing as frozen cheese," insisted the werewolf.

"Yes there is! It's called ice cream…that's cheese flavoured."

Remus brought his palm to his forehead. How on earth was he friends with this person?

Just then, James entered the hall carrying on over-sized muggle boom box and a mysterious black bag. He walked down the isle as if it were the fashion show all over again commanding everyone's attention, and stopped at the head table until of Dumbledore.

James than pulled a white square and set it on the ground. He than took out his wand and muttered a spell. The square inflated into a giant white wedding cake.

Now everyone was staring at the bespectacled boy.

Casting a quick _sonorus_ on himself, James faced the audience and bellowed, "I give you, the musical stylings of Peter Pettigrew!"

James turned on the over-sized boom box, beamed, and rushed onto the Gryffindor, squeezing himself on the bench between Lily and Sirius.

A tune began to fill the air and the crowd started to buzz. No one knew what was going on.

Then, all of a sudden, from the top of the cake emerged Peter. He was dressed in a slinky bridal gown, complete with a veil. Oddly, a "boy toy" sign hung around the boy's neck.

At that point, the students of Hogwarts believed that it couldn't have gotten weirder, but then Peter started to sing.

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

Peter looked green. He was nervous and trembling.

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_

Most of the students were staring in shock. Peter Pettigrew dancing in a wedding gown on top of a cake? It was absurd.

_I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_

On "shiny and new" Lily and Eve, who were both muggleborn, got up on their bench and began to sing with Peter. They were instantly joined by many of the other students from all houses excluding Slytherin. The snakes thought they were too cool, of course.

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

Now Peter was smiling. He couldn't sing at all, but oddly enough he seemed to be enjoying himself. He grabbed the blow-up groom and started to dance with him.

_  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

Now Peter climbed down the cake and began to twirl his veil and thrust his pelvis into the air. It was the most bizarre thing the students of Hogwarts had ever witnessed, but they were thoroughly enjoying themselves as well.

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin_

By now everyone but the Slytherins were up on their benches dancing and swaying. James found himself fall into rhythm with Lily, moving back and forth. _  
_

_Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time? _

Peter ended the song by slamming his veil into the ground and attempting to do the splits. Midway, though, he ripped his dress and accidentally fell of the blow up groom and he popped violently. Peter turned to red it could have been considered purple.

This did nothing to dim the applause.

Then Dumbledore stood up and beckoned for Peter to accompany him to his office. Peter got to his feet and followed the head mater out of the great hall, followed by shouts of "We love you Peter!" and "Peter, you rule!"

Ten minutes later, Peter, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall accompanied by James sat inside of Dumbledore's office. McGonagall looked murderous. Dumbledore however, just looked thoroughly amused.

"I suppose I should punish you for your disruption on dinner this evening," Dumbledore said, nibbling fondly on a cockroach cluster before offering the bowl to each of the boys. "But I think that I will leave it up to Professor McGonagall, as she is your head of house." His eyes twinkled, "I must say that that was a fine performance."

Peter blushed and McGonagall took over the reprimanding. James was sure that he heard Dumbledore humming "Like a Virgin," in the background.

xxx

Later that night, Peter and James returned to the Gryffindor tower. They were greeted by cheers and shouts for an encore. For whatever the reason, Peter did not refuse.

As Peter began a reprise, James joined his friend by the fire.

"That was bloody hilarious," Lily smiled, still laughing.

James grinned, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I choreographed it."

"I bet you did Prongs," Remus laughed, "He did all of your moves."

Sirius then began to imitate Peter's pelvic thrusts and the group burst out in laughter.

"I do not dance like that!" James cried.

"Sure you don't!" Sirius replied through his tears.

James sighed. It had been a tiring day.

"So what's the punishment then?" Eve asked when the laughter had settled.

"Detention with Filch," James replied. "Every day this week after school."

"Tough break," Sirius winced empathetically.

The marauders had recieved much worse punishments, but detention with Filch was horrible. The squib always made then clean without magic.

"And Peter has two weeks," James finished.

"Whatever!" Laughed Frank, "It was definitely worth it."

"For sure!" Elle agreed, giggling. "It looked like a flock of wrackspurts were attacking him! It was quite an accurate depiction, really..."

Frank and the marauders sent her a look of confusion. The girls didn't even bat and eyelash. They were, by now, used to their friend's absurdity.

"Yeah," Eve agreed. "Plus, we did learn something interesting." She smirked at Lily who returned the half-smile.

"What?" Asked Sirius, confused. "That Peter can't sing or dance? Because I'm pretty sure that wasn't too hard to guess…"

"No." Laughed Eve, "that Sirius Black sings Madonna songs in the shower!"

* * *

And there you have it. The first chapter in way too long... I'm so sorry again! Please leave a review and let me know how the chappie is! I know James didn't do much plotting in this chapter, but I promise it will come! He can be quite devious when he wants to...

Oh yeah, and the song in this chapter is "Like a Virgin" by Madonna... If you don't know the song there may be something wrong with you... Google it! Also, the performance the boys discussed was from the MTV Video Music Awards in 1984. YES, I am aware that this story takes place before the song comes out, but I really wanted to use "Like a Virgin." Sorry!!!

Also, if you're in the mood for some craziness, check out my fic "Of Madness and Chocolate Frogs."

Thanks so much again!!

Love,

-GG xxo


End file.
